Patience a Virtue?
by Jazzabell
Summary: Well, the usual adventure between these three, however there's a twist where Mugen and Fuu end up being alone and well something happens that they're both unsure off...Patience is good right?


"Damn it, I need a woman…" Mugen sourly confesses before slamming the chopsticks down and pushing back the stool. He glares at the worker behind the counter as thought daring him to say something before hitching his sword over the shoulder and slinking outside into the open.

"Mu-Mugen!" Fuu yells behind him. She narrows her brows in frustration before slamming down her cup of sake and throwing Jin a scathing glare. _Damn why was he always so unresponsive?_

"Aren't you going to tell him to come back?" She almost seethes, her fingers curled into fists as she lowers her head in irritation. Jin could have sworn that the vein throbbing in her forehead was almost audible. He silently sips the soup before him, adjusts his spectacles and then calmly trains his eyes over to Fuu.

"I see no point in performing such an act." And serenely continues to sip the soup. Fuu almost explodes. "Honestly, why do I bother keeping up with you two!" She growls before heaving a defeated sigh and allowing her forehead to gracelessly hit the counter top. Jin continues to silently drain the bowl of soup before calmly resting the dish aside and closing his eyes in silent contemplation. After perhaps a few minutes he clears his throat and silently says, "I believe Mugen is presently resentful due to lack of sex."

Fuu wearily raises her head to observe the ronin samurai on her side before propping her chin upon her hands. She glares at him for a minute and then murmurs in silent defeat, "You two behave as though I'm not even a woman…"

Jin cocks an eyebrow at this before throwing her a cursory glance. He then grips his katana and slides it into the hakama himo before raising himself from the seat. On reaching the door of the restaurant he pauses and turns his head to the side, "Aren't you coming Fuu?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure…" she mutters before dragging herself behind him.

Really why on earth had she even asked these two to tag along?

****

Mugen froze as he heard his name being called and slowly turned around as he peered at the approaching figures of Jin and Fuu. He evaluates their distance, shrugs his shoulders and shoves a hand into his pocket before continuing his stroll.

"Wait for us!" Fuu almost bellows. She runs up to him and bends her waist as she pants to catch the expended oxygen. "Wh-what's wrong with you? Y-you can't k-keep slinking off like th-that."

Jin finally approaches and falls into step beside her.

"Have you found a meal to satiate your carnal lust?" Jin asks as though it's the most orthodox thing in the world.

"Tuff luck there, nothing coming…" Mugen shrugs. Fuu is almost fuming inside.

"HELLO!" she screams.

Both Mugen and Jin turn to observe her and Jin closes his eyes as he adjusts his spectacles.

"Hi!" Mugen returns before continuing to slink of.

Fuu grabs his wrist and is by now heaving in annoyance. "And where exactly are you going anyway?" she demands. Mugen raises an eyebrow at her query and smirks. "Red Light district, gotta a problem with that chick?"

Fuu knits her eyebrows in irritation and folds her arm as she frowns. "We don't have money for you to indulge in such pleasures." She grumbles.

"Yeah well, samurai boy doesn't agree with you today either…" Mugen carelessly points towards Jin's retreating frame and Fuu almost collapses.

"Geez, you men have such, ugh!" she shouts before reluctantly humphing and following both men towards the red light district.

****

Now, it's strange the way life works because Fuu would have never expected the moment they entered the red light district she would have found herself alone. She nervously glanced around her and realised that she had been deserted. She exasperatedly hung her head and offered a little smile to momo who simultaneously pushed his head out of her yukata.

"Hey momo…" she murmured, "I guess it's just you and me huh?" Fuu gently tapped the flying squirrel on its head when much to her surprise he jumped from grasp and swiftly began to hop away. Fuu gasped and twisted her mouth in fury.

"Not you too!" she cried in despair. She felt abandoned.

Oh, this was just not her day. Well to make matters a little more complicated, Fuu suddenly began to scream when she felt a cold palm seal her lips. The muffled sound of her struggles was suddenly eased as her captor pressed a warm cloth to her nose and she quietly lost consciousness. It didn't seem fair that absolutely no one had noticed her sudden absence and capture for hat was the way of the red light district.

****

"So who you got old lady?"

The old woman raised her eyebrows at the young man's insolence before impassively closing her eyes and saying. "A new one just came in, the others are presently occupied."

Mugen began to stroke his chin as he thoughtfully observed the woman. "What's her price?"

"Not much, less than one ryo, we do it easy here…"

Mugen brightened at this and began to smirk. "Well you know what I want."

Some minutes after, Mugen found himself sitting cross legged on the tatami mat in the room. He was waiting and he was becoming impatient at that. Maybe cheap things really weren't good? But what the hell, at least he was gonna get laid, so it really shouldn't have mattered.

Mugen raised his eyes as the shoji door opened and much to his (well would he be astonished…? It's Mugen, he's unpredictable right?) saw a young woman almost chucked into the room before gracelessly falling onto her face . She remained still for a moment and Mugen would have sworn she had died or something when she suddenly began to stir. He cocked an eyebrow at this and watched as she darkly rubbed her wrists, her head lowered.

"Well I aint got all day ya know…" Mugen murmured as he began to advance. The girl raised her head and well quite frankly the both of them almost screamed in horror at each other.

"M-Mugen!"

"What the shit! Fuu?!"

They stood blankly observing each other for a moment, each almost pressed against the opposite ends of the room.

"Sine when you a prostitute?"

Fuu bemusedly blinked at him before heaving a sigh of annoyance and flopping unceremoniously onto the tatami floors.

"Like an hour or two now." She scoffed.

Mugen began to grin and much to Fuu's horror he began to disrobe. "M-mugen!" She bellowed.

"What? Hell I paid for your services, I am not letting that money go to waste."

Fuu began to panic as he advanced and she nervously pressed her hand against his forehead when he was almost inches away. "Y-you can't be serious…" she breathlessly heaved. Her heart was pounding and she was unsure of what exactly the heat in her cheeks signified. Mugen searched over her countenance for a minute and closed his eyes before removing his hand from upon her cheek. He remained silent as he resumed his position on the tatami and opened his eyes to evaluate Fuu's almost sombre expression.

Fuu's heart was still pounding in her chest and she was unsure if the emotion surging through her was disappointment or elation. What was she even thinking…? Her thoughts had become a tad bit too frightening. She nervously glanced up at Mugen and bit her lip in anxiety.

"S-so where's Jin?" she uneasily asked, uncomfortably trying to shift her weight from one leg to the other.

Mugen narrowed his brows at her question and closed his eyes. "Beats me."

"Oh…"

She trailed her gaze on the floor as she fidgeted with her fingers upon her lap. "Y-you want some tea, some sake?" she tried to offer in a cheery voice that only sounded like s croak. Mugen remained silent a moment longer and focused his attention out the window. "Nah."

"Oh…"

The sudden weight that had fallen on the room was unbearable and Fuu was certain that she would scream any moment if they continued this exercise in silence.

Almost half an hour had passed and Fuu sat absently running her finger along the fabric of her kimono. She glanced up at Mugen to notice he was by now lying on his side, his head propped on his raised hand. He looked almost sour. Fuu blushed even more when she remembered the heat of his hands against her cheeks and she shyly lowered her head. Dear God what was she thinking…

Suddenly, she saw Mugen sit up and before lazily scratching his head. He then rose to his feet and was moving towards the shoji door when he was stopped by a small tug. He turned around and glanced down and Fuu, her head shyly lowered and her fingers tightly gripping the edge of his haori. Mugen cocked an eyebrow at the display.

"Fuu, are you al-"

"S-stay…" Mugen's eyes widened in horror and he turned around to effectively analyse what he was seeing and hearing. He remained silent as Fuu slowly raised her pleading face up to his own, her cheeks as red a vermillion.

Mugen blinked in confusion and narrowed his eyes as he carefully peered down at her. "You know what you sayin' chick?"

She slowly nodded and Mugen, much to his alarm felt excitement begin to flash through his veins. He slowly stooped before her and held her chin between his fingers as he tilted her face up to his own. His eyes deeply searched her own and before he could prevent himself from moving any further, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sensuous kiss. He could feel Fuu shiver as his lips pressed upon hers and he slowly allowed himself to lean in further. Not long after, she willingly allowed him to part her lips and gasped at his explorations… _Should she tell him she had never been kissed…?_ She felt herself drowning in a pleasure she wasn't sure had previously existed and gripped Mugen's shoulders before allowing her fingers to slowly inch up into his hair. _Damn…he was good…_

He deepened the kiss as she yielded to his urgent demands and before long, she had found herself pressed upon the ground, with Mugen leaning over her. She shivered as he observed her and then began to softly whimper as his lips began to trail the length of her throat. Slowly he began to tug the kimono off her shoulders as his lips sort the tip of her shoulders and her collar bone, his fingers running lower…

"Mugen…" she dreamily moaned.

As soon as she whispered those words however, Mugen swiftly raised his head and confusedly eyed her. "Fuu…?" he asked to make sure it was her. A sudden guilt wrapped its way around his heart and he instantly removed his legs from over her. Fuu raised herself in alarm as he withdrew and watched with hurt eyes as he began to shrug on his haori.

"Wh-what's the matter Mugen…?" she nervously queried, the sudden withdrawal was a scathing rejection.

Mugen emotionlessly glanced down at her before turning his back and shrugging his sword over his shoulders.

"You're too young Fuu…" he softly murmured before sliding back the shoji door and disappearing from the room.

****

(Some days after)

"So when did you disappear to samurai boy?" Mugen impishly queried Jin, who closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"To see people and get some business done." He automatically responded. He glanced over at the unorthodox spectacle of Fuu's silence and then questioningly quirked an eyebrow at Mugen who shrugged his shoulders and carelessly began to scratch his ear.

Jin continued looking forward and silently sunk himself into his own mindless contemplations. It wasn't his place to tell those two that he suspected something was wrong…

Mugen waited for Jin to close his eyes before watching the back of Fuu's head. He sighed as he felt a longing buckle through him and he averted his gaze skyward. She would have to forgive him for not taking her… matters such as those were quite delicate and as much as he had wanted to ravage her thee and then, he respected Fuu too much to do it. She wasn't like other women and maybe, maybe that was why he would hold off until the right time...

And Mugen shook his head and the thoughts he was thinking before smiling an almost imperceptible smile.

Fuu...

* * *

**Voila, Mugen and Fuu! Whaddya think?**


End file.
